


Дар предсказания

by WTF Fantastic Beasts 2021 (WTF_Fantastic_Beasts_2021)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gerontofilia, M/M, Masturbation, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Fantastic_Beasts_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Fantastic%20Beasts%202021
Summary: Один старый великий маг приходит в тюрьму к другому старому великому магу.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Дар предсказания

— Я знал, что однажды ты не выдержишь и придешь.

Лежащий на узкой арестантской кушетке человек перекатился на бок, подпер голову бледной рукой и усмехнулся. Некогда чарующий властный голос слегка охрип и звучал надтреснуто, но голубые глаза на изборожденном морщинами лице не постарели ни на день. Сердце Альбуса болезненно сжалось... Но он не выдал волнения, сказал спокойно:

— Здравствуй, Геллерт.

Стараясь не слишком жадно рассматривать узника, Альбус прошел к единственному в камере стулу и сел. Но, видимо, у него не очень-то получилось скрыть мучительное любопытство, потому что Геллерт вместо приветствия спросил:

— Не таким ты меня представлял?

На минуту Альбусу захотелось соврать, что он вообще никак его не представлял. Все эти пятьдесят с лишним лет он совсем о нем не думал, у него хватало других забот. Но ведь Геллерт не поверит. И правильно сделает.

— Не таким, — решил согласиться Альбус.

Ни к чему давать повод уличить себя во лжи.

— Я тебя тоже, — хмыкнул Геллерт. — Уж точно не с метровой бородой! На кой она тебе? Впрочем, — протянул он задумчиво и рывком сел, свесив одну ногу, — тебе всегда было лень бриться. Но очки! Зачем тебе очки?

— Чтобы лучше видеть, — проворчал Альбус, слегка растерянный тем, какой оборот принял их разговор.

— И теперь ты меня съешь, злой и страшный седой волк? — забавно-серьезным тоном спросил Геллерт, слегка склонив голову к плечу.

Из них двоих хищником, скорее, был он... Однако Альбус не стал поднимать эту тему, нарочито внимательно оглядел Геллерта от пронзительных голубых глаз до свесившейся голой пятки.

— Будь в тебе больше мяса...

И замолчал. Не ради продолжения игры — от досады. Встретиться через столько лет и обсуждать внешность! Даже в юности их разговоры были не так пусты. Тем более в юности...

— Моя худоба на твоей совести, — фыркнул Геллерт.

В его тоне не было укора, но Альбус почувствовал вспышку раздражения:

— Кормят тебя сносно, не ври! Ты сам почти ничего не ешь! Говорят...

И он вновь умолк, пораженный собственной реакцией. Откуда этот внезапный всплеск эмоций? Он, конечно, вовсе не настолько мудрый старец, как пишут про него в учебниках или на карточках Шоколадных лягушек... Но и приступы неуместной горячности ему не свойственны. Из них двоих он всегда был сдержаннее, даже в юности.

И вот пожалуйста! Кипятится как мальчишка, и из-за чего? Не хватало им еще углубиться в тонкости меню! Разве для этого он сюда пришел?

Геллерт не стал выяснять, что и кто там про него говорит. Свесил вторую ногу, положил руки на колени, словно послушный ученик, посмотрел внимательно.

— Зачем ты пришел? — спросил он неожиданно мягким тоном, словно прочитал мысли Альбуса.

А правда — зачем?

«Я умираю и хотел повидать тебя напоследок» не только прозвучит слишком пафосно, но и вряд ли является правдой. То есть да, он умирает, и да, хотел повидать, но... Но что Альбус на самом деле надеялся получить от визита?

Убедиться, что пятьдесят с лишним лет назад поступил правильно? Но у него ни тогда, ни позже не было сомнений, а после того, как Том превратился в Волдеморта, исчезли последние сентиментальные сожаления о «возможно, я мог бы его переубедить, возможно, если бы я нашел слова...». Ох уж эта самонадеянность! Хорошо, что он не пошел у нее на поводу. С Томом он совершил именно эту ошибку.

Бывший ученик оказался стократ ужаснее бывшего возлюбленного. Но парадоксальным образом подтвердил своим существованием, что именно тогда, более полусотни лет назад, Альбус сделал правильный выбор.

Что же привело его сюда после стольких лет?

— Хотел проверить, как ты тут, — сказал Альбус.

И, возможно, так оно и было. По крайней мере, эти слова не противоречили правде... Которую Альбус и сам не знал. Любопытство? Тень былых чувств? Попытка понять? Или попрощаться? Ничто из этого... Или все сразу.

Геллерт смотрел молча, почти безмятежно.

— Сядь рядом со мной, — вдруг попросил он и пододвинулся на кушетке. — Не бойся. Зубы у меня крепкие, а вот аппетит никуда не годится, как тебе уже доложили.

— Я не боюсь, — Альбус порывисто встал, сделал два быстрых шага, опустился на продавленный матрас. — Но у стула есть спинка, а в моем возрасте...

Сидеть и в самом деле было неудобно, к тому же приходилось поворачивать голову, чтобы смотреть в лицо Геллерту. Шея слушалась плохо, и в лицо бил тусклый свет из окошка камеры.

— Да ладно тебе ворчать, — Геллерт придвинулся поближе к Альбусу. — У меня нет очков, а я хочу посмотреть на тебя, старик.

— От старика слышу, — машинально парировал Альбус.

Геллерта это, по-видимому, позабавило.

— Ну... Я все-таки моложе тебя! Хотя, конечно, и не мальчик уже тоже. Пятьдесят два года, только подумать... — он склонил голову к плечу и вдруг сказал тихо, с непонятной интонацией: — И все это время я был тебе верен.

Неожиданный поворот разговора смутил Альбуса.

— В тюрьме это нетрудно, — пробормотал он, чувствуя себя до ужаса странно.

Геллерт весело оскалился (серый волк):

— Ты поэтому заточил меня в нее?

— Ты попал сюда по своей воле.

«Почему ты дал себя поймать? С твоим-то даром...»

— О, если бы, — протянул Геллерт, словно вновь прочитав его мысли, и ткнул Альбуса в плечо длинным тощим пальцем, выпалил обвиняющим тоном: — Твой шпион Ньют украл у меня фиал!

— Он не был моим шпионом.

— Как же. Рассказывай!

— Я не буду врать, что не вербовал его... Но... — Альбус невольно улыбнулся. — Это же Ньют!

— Да уж, нашел ты себе... помощничка... — Геллерт вдруг засмеялся. Искренне, по-мальчишески.

Сердце Альбуса зашлось на секунду мимолетной болью, он поморщился и ворчливо заметил:

— И это говорит мне человек, завербовавший Абернети!

— А чем плох Абернети? — неожиданно поинтересовался Геллерт с искренним любопытством. — Да он был еще более невинной душой, чем твой любитель помучить зверушек!

— Зачем же ты втянул его в свою игру, такого наивного мальчика, а?

— Втянул... — Геллерт прикрыл глаза. — Все, что я видел — сбылось. Маггловская война... Я предупреждал — они создадут страшное оружие...

— Но они справились. И с войной, и с оружием.

«А вот мы пока — нет. Мы — нет. Кто еще для кого опасен...»

— Они справились, — повторил Альбус. — Живут... Настолько мирно, насколько могут.

— Это ненадолго, — Геллерт вдруг повернулся к окошку, уставился на розово-золотые облака. — Мы или они... Или и мы, и они. Вместе и по отдельности. Никто из нас не умеет жить спокойно даже среди своих, ты заметил? Но знаешь что? Да плевать.

Он вновь повернулся к Альбусу, глянул весело.

— Все это будет еще не раз. Мы с тобой умрем, а там... Будет все то же самое. Помнишь, как мы хотели изменить мир? Но мир не меняется. Проклятый мир остается прежним. 

— Не то, что мы... — вырвалось у Альбуса.

— Мы? Ну, с нами все проще. Мы созданы друг для друга, — вдруг сказал Геллерт бесхитростно. — Не в том смысле, в котором... — он мотнул головой в сторону окна.

— А в каком? — Альбус жадно вгляделся в его лицо, силясь прочесть ответ.

— Это не страсть. И... да, не любовь. Уже нет. Давно нет. Может... Никогда — нет, — Геллерт говорил задумчиво, но и уверенно тоже, и Альбус вдруг понял, что не хочет возражать.

Что, возможно, ему и нечего возразить. Пятьдесят долгих лет... Способна ли любовь столько жить, если ее ничем не подпитывать, а морить долгом и собственной правотой? 

И все-таки... «Никогда — нет... Никогда — нет». Он повторил это мысленно. И еще раз. И еще. Он повторял и повторял, пока ему не захотелось сказать: «Ты ошибаешься. Ошибаешься». Выпалить: «Всегда — да. Всегда!», и он даже решился... Но не успел и рта раскрыть.

— Мы созданы друг для друга, — повторил Геллерт мягко, словно объяснял очевидное глупому ребенку.

И вдруг протянул руку

*******

Должно быть, это бремя одиночества. И скудность здешних впечатлений. Иначе как объяснить, что его вдруг потянуло к этому седобородому старику, потянуло так, как не тянуло к самоуверенному юноше с осенним рыжим отблеском в волосах и к умному хитрому мужчине с коротко-стриженой каштановой бородой?

Геллерт протянул руку, провел пальцем по краю линзы, по дужке очков, очертил пальцем морщины у глаз.

— Профессор Дамблдор, — ухмыльнулся Геллерт. — Старый прохиндей, сбегающий от министров.

Не то, чтобы он хотел как-то... подкупить Альбуса, умилостивить его или что-нибудь в этом роде. Конечно, он был бы не он, если бы не попытался, но ведь и Альбус не был бы Альбусом, если бы его можно было так легко склонить на... На что угодно! Так что это вовсе не уловка. Просто, когда сидишь пятьдесят с лишним лет в камере, какие-то вещи, казавшиеся ранее неважными, вдруг выходят на первый план.

Когда-то Геллерту было плевать на те чувства, которые друг юности к нему испытывал. 

И дело не в том, что он вдруг сейчас их оценил. Просто впереди еще десяток-другой скучных лет здесь, в заточении. Без возможности провести рукой по коже другого человека и не какого попало — случайного посетителя или тюремщика, которого и касаться-то брезгливо, — а человека некогда близкого и все еще способного с тобой соперничать на равных.

Это не любовь. И даже не ее тень. Не страсть. И не воспоминания о желаниях, которые когда-то сам будил в другом. Это что-то совсем новое. Старик, сидящий рядом, если подумать, Геллерту совсем незнаком... Но он умен, у него есть какой-то план, он не просто так пришел сюда. В нем чувствуется внутренняя сила. 

«Передо мной великий маг». 

(Не менее великий, чем ты сам.)

И этого достаточно, чтобы вдруг испытать интерес. Захотеть узнать этого старика. Не выпытать, нет, — изучить. Возможно, просто задержать на подольше... 

Геллерт провел рукой по длинной белой бороде, потом по мантии на груди. 

«Возможно — просто захотеть».

Не в качестве попытки вернуть то лето. Глупо жалеть о прошлом. Они заточили его сюда в надежде на то, что год за годом он будет тратить на бессмысленные сожаления. У них это называется «раскаяние». Но Геллерт не собирался доставлять им эту радость. 

Ему доставлять.

«Он заточил меня сюда».

Эта мысль не несла ни грусти, ни злости. Просто констатация. И теперь Геллерт вовсе не хотел как-то вызвать ответное раскаяние у этого странно родного, хоть и незнакомого старика или заставить его пожалеть о своем решении. Старика, до смешного соответствующего надписям на карточках для Шоколадных лягушек, о, да, я их собираю, а чем еще прикажешь тут заниматься?

Не месть, не бунт, не ностальгия.

Ему просто нравилось ощущение мантии под ладонью, смешной мантии с дурацким узором (Геллерт бы не надел такое ни в жизнь! Да что там, даже свою тюремную робу он бы на этот наряд не сменил!)

Звякнул колокольчик. Колокольчик в бороде, только подумайте! 

Геллерт вскинул голову, всмотрелся в глаза за линзами-полумесяцами. 

«Я бы решил, что ты выжил из ума... Но нет. Ты стал самоироничен, а это скорее, наоборот, признак высокого интеллекта. Неужели ты в самом деле помудрел? Не только в льстивых надписях на карточках для Шоколадных лягушек...»

Рука Геллерта медленно двигалась по шелковой груди до пояса, ощущала каждой клеточкой, как ласкова ткань; помедлив на секунду, он соскользнул вниз, провел по бедру... Левая ладонь Альбуса, лежащая спокойно рядом на кушетке, дрогнула. Геллерт быстро накрыл его пальцы своими. Альбус не отдернул руку, выпирающие крупные костяшки ощущались холодными. Артрит? Слабые сосуды? Даже хвори у них одинаковые.

В звенящей тишине стало вдруг слышно, как Альбус дышит. Или это его, Геллерта, прерывистое дыхание? 

Их общее. 

Стало вдруг как-то глупо просто сидеть вот так, молчать, дышать. Воздух сгустился, зазвенел... Говорить не хотелось. Да и что они могли бы сказать друг другу? Поделиться методами колдомедиков?

Геллерт добавил в свою пока еще легко лежащую на колене левую руку чуть тепла. Забытая беспалочковая магия... Когда колено начало припекать, он решил начать путешествие от обратного: снизу. Положил ладонь Альбусу на бедро, быстро, боясь, что тот его остановит, но плавно двинул рукой вверх, пробираясь пальцами под подол мантии, глянул исподлобья, пытаясь угадать реакцию на свою дерзость.

Рот Альбуса слегка приоткрылся в немом: «Что ты делаешь?», но вопрос так и остался не заданным.

Интересно, почему?

Опасаясь, как бы его не остановили, Геллерт торопливо нашарил ладонью пах. Слой шелковой свободной ткани, а под нею наверняка еще и кальсоны... Но при должной настойчивости можно нащупать вялый член и даже попытаться сдвинуть на нем кожу, конечно, не очень успешно... Поди разбери, где тут складки ткани, а где — кожи. Лучше, разумеется, пробраться под пояс, пока тебя не схватили за руку, и вот теперь все гораздо проще, хм, интересно, было ли раньше на нем столько крайней плоти, так же сильно она свисала нежным хоботком и так же легко скользила назад?

Он знал по себе — член, конечно, увеличится, но как в юности уже не затвердеет, останется немного податливым. Это, разумеется, не помешает его владельцу испытать наслаждение. И, если Альбус его не остановит, семя прольется, пусть не выстрелами, а мягкими толчками, но так даже интереснее. Ощущения более глубокие и долгие.

Знает ли это Альбус? Или ему безразличны бесхитростные искушения тела? Он, возможно, отказался от них, как когда-то — от честолюбивых порывов ума и души. 

С другой стороны, если бы он захотел остановить, воспользовался бы правой рукой, разве нет? С самого начала визита он держит ее в складках мантии, Геллерт даже решил было, что как раз для того, чтобы себя ласкать. 

Безумная мысль, разумеется! И ложная.

«Я, наверное, надеялся, что ты все еще любишь меня... Настолько».

Зря.

Теперь, не обнаружив ладони там, куда он пробрался своими пальцами, Геллерт это понял. Но знаете, профессор Дамблдор, выглядело это... Пикантно. Эта спрятанная ладонь почти у паха. 

«Неудивительно, что я не удержался».

Смешной порыв, учитывая время, место и возраст обоих. Или... Может, это и есть любовь? Когда плевать на время, место, возраст? Не плевать лишь на знакомого незнакомца, родного чужака, которого знаешь без малого сто лет и вдруг узнаешь заново...

Внезапно Альбус потянулся к нему всем телом. Ближе, ближе... Длинная нелепая борода защекотала Геллерту скулу, колокольчик у груди глухо звякнул.

— Я знал, что ты однажды не выдержишь... — прошептал ему в самое ухо старый прохиндей, сбегающий от министров. — Поэтому и пришел.


End file.
